Volare
by Crazi.Neko
Summary: Seto and Joey have been dating in Secret... Serenity and Mokuba decide to give them a present when they find out... the only problem they might not be able to with them fighting like this...... R
1. The 'Valley of Heartaches and tears'

AN: Don't ask… please don't ask….

Joey: YEAH! A fic with me in it! ^_^

Dai: Yes it's a fic with you that she doesn't technically own Joey from the KidsWB/Cartoon Network showings of Yu-Gi-OH! And she sure doesn't own Vitamin C who sings the song Volare. 

Yama: Which she got off her sister's Lizzie McGuire soundtrack…

Takepon: Don't tell Joey but it's depressing… **grins evilly**

Pietro: Please Review!!! PLEase!!!!!

***************************

_**Sometimes the world is a valley of heartaches and tears  
And in the hustle and bustle, no sunshine appears**_

 Mokuba and Serenity giggled as they watched their older brothers bicker over something trivial. Mokuba had found out just a few days ago that the two teen boys were dating in secret. He had called Serenity to let her know since they'd become fairly good friends after Battle City. They had snuck into Seto's office to find out their anniversary and were planning on giving them a present. "It's only three days Serenity! Are you sure that Tristan can get us the private room at the restaurant?" Mokuba asked when Seto and Joey had found something to argue loudly about so they weren't heard.

"He promised me that he was going to get it for us," Serenity answered as her cell rang. 

"Serenity! Hey!" Tristan's voice greeted her.

"Hi Tristan! What's up?" she asked with a huge smile on her face. Mokuba rolled his eyes wondering how long before she was dating the other boy.

"I got the room for you and Mokuba… Can I know what this is all about yet?"

"No Tristan! I can't tell you! It's a secret!" she giggled. Mokuba snickered in the background. 

"Okay. The room is yours for the night starting at five. That means you guys can add whatever touch you want to…"

"Thanks again Tristan!" Mokuba and Serenity said at the same time before giving each other a high five.

"Perfect!" Mokuba said before Seto and Joey were calling their siblings saying it was time to go while glaring at each other.

**

Serenity listened at her brother's door that night since he'd seemed down. "Seto please!"

Serenity blinked. _'What's going on?'_

"Seto, I didn't mean it… I was upset… I'm sorry… I've said that!" More of a pause. "Seto please! I love you… don't do this to me… to us!" Pretty eyes widened and a hand delicately covered her mouth. "Seto!" Joey's voice was cracking with pain… Serenity heard tears in her brother's voice. "Seto please, please listen to me… I love you damn it!" A long pause in which she could hear the silent sobs, and hiccup like breathes of her brother. "Seto, I do love you… I didn't mean to say that I didn't… I never meant it… I never will… please Seto, please don't leave me…." Serenity ran to her room and picked up her phone and dialed Mokuba and then Yugi, who called Ryou. 

"Boys, we have a situation and we have to fix it!" Serenity said firmly. After two hours of planning what would happen if it were a definite that the two teens broke up they had a plan that would definitely work in getting them back together.

**

The next morning, Mokuba followed his brother into the dinning room for breakfast. He watched as his brother stared at the table and poked at his food not eating a bite. "Seto? Is something wrong?"

"Of course not Mokuba."

"I heard you arguing with someone on the phone… Was it Yami or Joey?"

"Let it drop Mokuba…."

"What happened with Joey?" Mokuba asked blinking steadily at the gaze of his brother that met his. 

"Nothing…" Seto said getting up. "I have to get to work. Stay out of trouble Mokuba…" With that Mokuba was left alone. He called over to Yugi to report. 

**

Ryou came over early in the morning to see Serenity about something regarding an 'activity' they were in. Joey answered the door and Ryou nearly didn't recognize the blonde. "Joey! What happened?"

"Nothing…"

"You… you look like you stayed up all night crying hysterically…."

"Yeah right Ryou… I don't cry.. you know that…"

"You never used to, but I know you come close when it deals with Serenity."

"Ryou!" Serenity said in her chipper voice as she came out of her room. "Sorry to keep you waiting. Joey, I'll be back later… We're going to see Mokuba…" Tears tried to force their way out of Joey's eyes at the mention of the younger Kaiba. "You want me to tell Seto anything?"

"Of course not," Joey muttered heading back into his room. Serenity and Ryou met up with Yugi halfway to Kaiba Mansion.

"They broke up!" the four said at the same time. 

"Well, let's set it right!" Yugi said. They had 'recruited' Yami and Bakura for this part. Yami would talk to Seto and try to set up a date with him of some sort at the same place that he was supposed to met Joey in Serenity and Mokuba's original plan. Bakura would talk Joey into going out to 'forget about his troubles'. Bakura refused to call it a date. Those were reserved for his Hikari only. 

***

Bakura was knocking at Joey's door at the same time that Yami was proudly strolling into Kaiba's office.

"Joey! Ryou said you looked bad but I think he was being nice," the grave robber quipped. 

"What are you doing here Bakura?"

"Easy! Ryou was worried about you, said you looked stressed or something. I'm here to tell you you're going to come with me and forget about whatever it is that is bothering you for a night!"

"I'm not interested." Joey went to shut the door but Bakura shoved his foot in the door.

"Sure you are! It's free for you and cheap for me! Tristan's got a job at that new restaurant in town and he can give me a discount so you're coming, end of discussion."

Joey glared at the albino grave robber. "Fine. Just this once because quite frankly, I don't really know what you're getting at…."

"Hey! That's your problem now isn't it?" Bakura asked with a wink. He told Joey when and where to meet him before leaving. Though he paused to throw a kiss back to the shocked blonde. 

---

"What do you want Yami? I'm busy…" Seto said as he tapped at his laptop trying to appear busy. What he really was doing was going over emails that he and Joey had sent back and forth to each other. 

"Well, Yugi was talking to Mokuba," Yami started and Seto looked up arching an eyebrow. "Yugi said that you had seemed upset. I was volunteered to take you out and cheer you up."

"Really?" Seto asked going back to his emails. "What happens if I say no?"

"I'd have to tell you to ask Mokuba who initiated the whole thing to begin with…"

"I see…" Seto said. "And what do you propose?"

"Well, what about that new restaurant that Tristan works at. He could get us a private room if you don't want to be around people…" Yami said calmly. Yugi and Mokuba were watching on the security cameras and snickering to themselves.

"I would prefer not being around people…" Seto said. 

"Okay then, meet me there at six, alright?" Yami asked heading towards the door. 

"Alright then…" Seto said glancing up enough to catch a wink from the pharaoh. 

---====-----====----===---===

Serenity, Mokuba, Yugi, Yami, Ryou, and Bakura were working hard at making the room perfect. It was almost time for their victims to arrive so Serenity lit the candle on the table while Yugi was lifted up by Yami to light some incense for mood. Mokuba looked out the door for a peek and saw Seto and Joey at the two different enterances. 

"They're here!" he hissed ushering Serenity backstage. Bakura and Yami went to greet their dates and bring them in while Yugi and Ryou were telling Tristan what was going to happen so he could understand the whole crazy scenario. Joey came in with Bakura a few moments later. Ryou, Yugi, and Mokuba were peeking from the kitchen entrance to the room. Bakura made some excuse to leave the room and kissed Joey's cheek before doing so. He ended up with his head above Ryou's looking to see what would happen when Seto came in… Tristan was waiting to lock the door behind Seto.

Seto walked in while Yami said he'd see if he could find Tristan because he needed a favor from him. Seto just shrugged while walking into the room. Tristan shut the door to the room and smiled to Yami who shook his head. 

"I hope Aibou and the others know what they are doing…" Yami said as the doorknob jostled a bit and a low curse was heard.

--------

"Seto?" Joey asked rising quickly a blush rising quickly on his cheeks. Seto whirled around from where he had tried the door after it shut so quickly.

"Joey!" Seto wanted to glare and leave, but leaving was out of the question and the expression on the blonde's face made it hard to be angry at him. 

"Seto… I'm sorry… I really am…." Joey said looking at the ice like eyes of the one he loved. "Can't you forgive me?" he asked softly fighting back more tears.

Seto remained quiet his eyes going to the knob of the door. He wanted to get out… this wasn't supposed to happen… This wasn't something he wanted to face yet. He wasn't supposed to feel for anyone but Mokuba… Falling in love with Joey in the first place was hard enough… Forgiving was much more difficult…

"Seto?" Joey's breaking voice asked. Timid footsteps sounded loudly in Seto's ears. Joey always walked with some form of confidence… This wasn't the Joey he knew… and he had caused it…. Did he deserve Joey anymore? "Seto please answer me…" Joey's voice begged tinged with pain.

Seto looked up at the boy in front of him. His lower lip was trembling slightly; looking the most kissable those lips had ever looked. His brown eyes were watery and glowed in the candlelight. Joey swallowed as He felt Seto's eyes scan him as if wondering if he were lying. Joey licked his lips in a nervous way. Seto took two quick steps and placed a hand on Joey's cheek that was slightly damp from tears. It felt like someone had twisted his heart with a knife when he realized the tears were over him. Joey looked up at him and gulped nervously.  
"Joey…"

"Please Seto… I miss you…. Please… I won't ever say it again… I never even meant to say it in the first place Seto… I didn't!" Joey begged as his hand came up and grasped Seto's wrist of the hand on his face.

Seto leaned over and kissed the blonde's forehead. "I'm sorry Joey… I forgive you, but I haven't forgiven myself…" Seto whispered. Joey shook his head fast latching onto Seto, tears flowing like rivers down his cheeks.

"Please… Tell me that you're not saying what I think you're saying Seto… Please tell me you're not leaving me… I've been miserable and it's only been two days!" Joey sobbed. 

"I'm sorry Joey…" Seto told him as he hugged the blonde to him. "I am so very sorry…" With a final kiss to Joey's head Seto turned and left. Since they had begun talking, Tristan had to unlock the door.

Joey shook his head and sank to his knees still sobbing quietly. Yami and Bakura went out and collected the boy. They were able to take him out the back. Mokuba was not exactly happy with his brother at that moment but he knew he had to help Serenity with Joey since the boy was quite blatantly a wreck. 

For weeks Joey didn't eat well and stayed mostly in his room ignoring almost everything around him. Serenity was getting frustrated. There didn't seem to be anything she could do… and no light for her dear brother….  
  



	2. Escaping the shadows if only for a time

**_- - Two Months Later- -_**

A white haired teen emerged from the plane terminal and smiled as he looked around. It had been a long time since he was in Domino and he was happy to be since he'd made amends with everyone before he left. He gathered his things and caught a taxi to his apartment where his motorcycle had been sent. 

Two hours later he was driving towards a certain house to see a certain blonde again and see if he had changed his mind. 

---

Serenity sat with Mokuba and Yugi in her room. Mokuba was telling them how miserable Seto was and it was stupid that the two were apart because Seto was practically a walking zombie. Yugi agreed that there had to be a way to get them together that didn't involve locking them in a room together. Mokuba scowled, muttering how he liked that idea and the only flaw was Seto didn't cooperate. 

_~You've been searching the world to find true love,  
Looking in all the wrong places.  
When all of the time you've been blind to love,  
It's plain as the nose on your face is.~_  
The three looked up. "What's that?" Yugi asked walking over to the window. 

"Probably Tristan," Serenity giggled. 

"Um… It's not Tristan…" Mokuba said looking over Yugi's shoulder. 

"Oh my goodness!" Serenity gasped looking out as well. "I should go tell Joey that he's here…"

"But what if Joey starts dating him?" Mokuba asked. Serenity shrugged.   
~_It's here, it's now, open your eyes and see it.  
Right here, right now, open your eyes to love~._  
"Joey still needs to talk to him…." Serenity maintained. She made her way to her brother's door and knocked.

"What?" came the muffled sob. Serenity sighed.

"Joey… You should look out your window…" Serenity said.   
~_You've been down on yourself thinking something's wrong,  
Wondering why love has never found you.  
Don't you know its been right here all along,  
If only you look around you.~_  
Joey looked out to see who was playing the music when he saw the white haired Egyptian. "Malik…" he whispered staring down at him while Malik smiled up at him holding the boom box up so he could hear. 

_~It's here, it's now, open your eyes and see it._

_Right here, right now, open your eyes to love.~_  
Joey blinked back tears as he looked down at Malik. He'd sent letters, emails… Joey even came home to find flowers from him at one point. After Malik had given up using his Yami Marik, they found out that Malik had liked Joey in the beginning. When Marik used Joey against Yugi, he was trying to get rid of something that could jeopardize what he was creating because his vessel was in love. And Marik wasn't taking it very well…  
~_Love has been right by your side,  
But, oh so close that you couldn't see,  
If love could speak, it would shout to the sky,  
I've always been here and I always will be...~_  
Joey backed away from the window and ran for the stairs. He sped down them and to the door and opened it. Malik smiled to him as Joey stared at him. Joey's eyes began to tear up again but not over Seto this time…  
_~I'm here, I'm now, open your eyes and see me,  
Right here, right now, open your eyes to love.~  
_The blonde ran over and hugged the Egyptian. He'd gotten two inches taller than Joey in his time back home in Egypt. Malik set the radio down and held the crying blonde close telling him that everything was fine and there was no reason to cry at all… Joey shook his head and looked up at Malik. "But… there is…" Joey got out around his tears. 

"No there isn't Joey… everything is fine… What makes you think something is wrong?" Malik asked brushing blonde hair away from beautiful chocolate eyes. When the Egyptian had found out that Joey was dating Seto Kaiba and had said to Yugi and Yami that he would never try to break them up but he wasn't going to stand by and do nothing if Seto ever hurt Joey. 

"He left me…" Joey whispered. 

"Seto left you?" Malik asked, purple eyes becoming like fire. Joey nodded.  
~_Open your eyes...  
Open your mind to love.  
Open your heart to love.~_

"Don't worry Joey… Don't worry…" Malik whispered to him holding the boy closer to him while the tears flowed. "Everything will be fine, I promise…" _'How could he just leave Joey? Joey acts as if it's been a while since they broke up… I wonder what caused it to happen…'_ Joey looked up at him lip trembling while he tried to hold back more tears. "It's okay Joey… You can cry all you need to…"

"I apologized to him, Malik… he still said he couldn't… I didn't mean it… He said he forgave me… but he couldn't!" Joey told him brokenly. 

"Hey, do you want to come and stay with me for a while? I got a place near here… We can go out later and catch up… Or we can go to a club or something… if you want to…" Malik offered him with a grin. Joey felt part of his defenses melt at that grin. 

"Alright… I'll have to pack some stuff…"

"I'll buy you new stuff," Malik interjected. Joey smiled weakly to Malik and nodded. "Come on… Let's get going…" Malik said as he climbed on his bike. Joey got on behind him and wrapped his arms tightly around Malik as they sped off. 

Upstairs in the house Serenity, Mokuba, and Yugi were worrying about what was going to happen now… If Seto found out what would happen?

--

Joey was curled up on Malik's bed asleep after he had relayed the whole story to him. Malik was pacing his living room and wondering what he could do to help the blonde. All he wanted was Joey to be happy, even if it wasn't with him… Malik looked over at his TV, which was on mute, and he saw an interview happening. It was a person he knew well. One of his best friends back in Egypt just got her big break in music and she was becoming very big. He smiled when they showed her first video. There was a part where she was performing in a club and he was the drummer because she wanted a friend in the video. He had other cameos too but that was his favorite because it proved that he could play because it was live. He turned to look at the clock and made a quick note to Joey and went to go and see Yugi to ask a few questions about what had been going on, specifically with Joey…

--

Joey woke up to an empty apartment. He found the note on the pillow next to him and smiled. Malik always tried to be overly romantic… He got up and made his way to look for something to eat and got an idea… "I hope Malik doesn't come home too early…" he smiled to himself.

--

Malik was shocked to find out how bad Joey was taking the break up with Seto… He left Yugi's house deep in thought trying to think of something that might cheer him up in the slightest. He decided on something he hadn't done in a while. He made a quick turn and headed toward the shoppe. 

A while later after arguing with several store clerks at various stores Malik was jogging up the stairs to his apartment where his heart was. He opened the door and found it dark. "Joey?" he called setting down the gifts he'd gotten to take off his jacket and put away his keys. He picked the gifts back up and started towards the bedroom. If the blonde was asleep he had an idea of how he wanted to wake him up, until his eyes caught a slight flicker of something out of the corner of his vision. "Joey?" Malik asked a grin spreading on his face. He entered the dining room area where a dinner was laid out, candles and all. Hands slid onto his shoulders and a pair of lips brushed his cheek. Malik turned his head enough to see Joey. "What's all this for?" he asked with a half smile. 

"It's a thank you," Joey explained. 

"Well, you're very welcome Joey," Malik returned taking one of Joey's hands and closing it around the large bouquet he'd purchased.

"What's this for?" Joey asked bewildered as he smiled while inhaling the sweet scent. 

"For you being you," Malik answered kissing Joey's cheek. "Now, why don't we eat this wonderful dinner you prepared, hmm?" Joey smiled as Malik led him the closest chair and continued to pamper him. Joey had new clothes, a bouquet, a box of chocolates, and a lovely bracelet all from Malik. The bracelet was from Egypt. The other teen had brought it with him as a gift in the first place. Joey smiled as he sat buried in Malik's arms as he drifted towards sleep. He felt a lot better now. Malik just wanted him to be happy. Though Malik gave him many material things, there was something that Malik was giving him that Seto never really did. Affection, not just any affection. Affection without any shame attached to it. Malik would probably drag him into the middle of the street at rush hour and kiss him. Seto was very touchy about who saw them together that way. So touchy that practically no one saw them. Joey realized something. How the two were different, the main difference. It just dawned on him. Seto acted almost as if he were ashamed of him. Joey felt tears spring to his eyes at the thought since he did still love Seto but he did care and feel deeply for the Egyptian holding him. Malik, never ever, in all the time that Joey had known him, acted ashamed of the blonde in anyway. If anything, Malik tried his best to almost worship the blonde. Though Joey knew he didn't need to be worshiped or anything, he still like the way that Malik would hold him and run fingers through his hair and whisper things to him. Malik's chosen topic this time was how sweet Joey was. How kind and how lovely along with several other compliments. Joey stifled a yawn as he turned a bit in the arms that held him and snuggled closer, resting his head under the other teen's chin. Malik smiled and carefully picked Joey up and carried him to the bed and held him close while sleep claimed him as well.

-----

Seto had become much worse than he let on to Mokuba. He called over to Yami and asked if the Pharaoh could come to his office to talk to him. The pharaoh's hiraki was invited as well if Yami felt uncomfortable leaving him alone. 

Thirty minutes later Yami and Yugi were walking into Seto's large office at the Kaiba Corp tower. "What's wrong Seto?"

"I asked you to come to find out how Joey was doing…." Seto said. Yugi frowned at the look on Kaiba's face. The young genius had large bags under his eyes, completely taking away his charming looks. He was much paler than usual and he also appeared to be thinner. 

"Seto, have you been eating?" Yugi asked before Yami could answer Kaiba's question.

"Truthfully, not really."

"As far as we know," Yami said with an apologetic look. "Joey is alright. Depressed and lonely but alright." Yugi had an odd look in his face that didn't go unnoticed by everyone else in the room. "Aibou, do you know something else?"

"Well, he went out of the house today!" Yugi said. Seto blinked. 

"He'd locked himself inside?"

"Unfortunately, he did to an extent…." Yami answered.

"What have I done?" Seto asked looking at his hands as tears formed in his eyes.

"He went out with Malik. Malik offered for them to go catch up somewhere since he just got back from Egypt…" Yugi finished the rest of his statement. 

"He went with who?" Seto asked, eyes turning to blue fire. 

"Malik."

Seto looked ready to blow up. Yugi hid quickly behind Yami. "What's wrong Kaiba?"

"That Egyptian is!" Kaiba declared rising. "All he's ever been after was Joey!"

"Seto… Malik promised to never come between you and Joey because he only wants Joey to be happy…" Yugi said peeking around Yami's waist. 

"I still don't trust him! He'll just take advantage of Joey while he's upset!" Seto declared throwing his hands in the air while pacing.

"You still love him don't you Kaiba?" Yami asked.

"Of course I do!" Seto yelled at him. 

"Then tell him!" the two younger teens said at the same time. 

"The people you're hurting are you and Joey… And I know that you don't want to loose Joey forever do you?" Yugi asked blinking up at the brunette. 

"Not at all… I don't want to loose him… I never did…."

"Then go and tell him Kaiba… The only way he'll know is if you tell him…" Yami reasoned with him. Yugi was looking down again. _'If Seto can find Joey… I don't know where he's staying… Serenity told me just before Seto called that Joey wasn't staying at home for a while…' Yami heard his Aibou's thoughts whether he meant to or not. "Good luck Kaiba… And please, keep us posted," he said as he and Yugi took their leave. Yugi waved to the brunette before the door shut. _

Once he got home, Seto picked up the phone and called Joey's cell. The one he had given him. No answer, so he left a message. He tried the home phone Serenity answered slightly breathless. 

"Seto! Um.. What can I do for you?" she asked.

"Is Joey there…?" he questioned. 

"No he's not… I haven't seen him since this morning when he left with Malik…"

"But it's almost ten now!"

"I know… I'm a bit worried… I just talk to Tristan and he hasn't heard from him either… And the odder thing is Joey left his cell phone here too…"

"Please Serenity, when Joey gets home tell him I need to speak with him… It's important…"

"I'll tell him Seto…" she promised before hanging up and calling Ryou and Bakura to ask if they knew anything. Ryou didn't know and he asked Bakura but all that got them was a few curses and asking why he couldn't get five minutes alone with HIS Ryou… Serenity sighed and went to bed hoping her brother would at least call. 

----

Joey woke up the next morning to sunlight in his face. He rolled over to find that he was the only one in the bed. He sat up a frown on his face. There wasn't a note so if Malik had left he didn't know where he would be and he couldn't go home to see Serenity because he didn't have a key or the number for the apartment. Joey was brought out of his thoughts when the bedroom door opened and Malik came in with a tray of food. 

"Good Morning Joey," he smiled. Joey grinned to him as Malik set the tray down and climbed back in the bed and kissed Joey's nose. "Did you sleep well, beautiful?" 

"Yes I did," Joey answered leaning against Malik. The Egyptian reached over and brought the tray over to them.

"And as an added treat, breakfast in bed," Malik smiled kissing Joey's cheek. The two happily shared the meal that Malik had prepared and soon Joey was sleeping against the Egyptian again. "I knew you were hurt Joey…" he whispered into blonde hair. "But I could never realize how much… I'll do anything I can to help you heal… Anything…"

----- 

Tristan sighed into in his shaved ice.

"What's wrong Tristan?" Duke asked the brunette across the table. 

"Huh? Oh, it's the whole Joey/Kaiba thing…. They're both miserable… And then Ryou said last night that Malik just got back in town…"

"Malik?!" Duke coughed out. Tristan nodded. "But, what about Seto? What's he gonna be able to do if he and Joey don't even TALK anymore?"

"I don't know Duke… That's the point…" Tristan said taking a bite of the frozen treat.

"Well, Yugi would know wouldn't he? He and Yami are still talking to Seto and Serenity is still talking to Mokuba… Though they do make a cute couple…" Duke finished mostly to himself before Tristan was in his face. 

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY ABOUT SERENITY?!" Tristan demanded. Duke visibly gulped. 

"I just said that she and Mokuba make a cute couple… BUT YOU GUYS DO TOO!" he added quickly before Tristan could throttle him. Tristan snorted and went back to his shaved ice.  "Geez… You act as if I let slip they were dating…"

"THEY'RE WHAT?" Tristan asked looking at the other teen suspiciously.

"Umm.. I gotta go! Bye Tristan!" He called taking soda with him as he ran off. 

"Serenity is dating Mokuba?" Tristan called the one person who would be straight with him on it. Ryou.

"Hello?" 

"Hey Bakura… I need to talk to Ryou…"

"About what?"

"Just put him on the phone…"

"What if I said he was a little tied up at the moment?"

"Look I just need him to answer a quest—Did I interrupt something?"

"Of course not just a moment…." There was a sound of something being unlocked and fabric rustling. 

"Hello?" Ryou asked. 

"Hey Ryou… Is it true that Serenity is dating Mokuba?"

"I knew I shouldn't have told Bakura… Yes they are… I'm sorry Tristan it only happened a couple of weeks ago… OW! Bakura! Stop that!"

"**Cough** well thanks.. That's all I wanted to know… I'll let you and Bakura get back to what ever you were doing…"

Tristan sighed as he finished up his snack and got back on his bike. Duke watched him from behind a tree and sighed as well. "When will he ever learn?" he asked himself with a frown.

-----

"Mokuba! Joey hasn't come home!" Serenity said into the phone while twisting the cord around her finger worriedly.

"He's definitely not here…" Mokuba said as Seto's cursing was heard in the background.

"What's that about?"

"Malik is in town…"

"Mokuba! Don't mention that name in this house!!" Seto yelled from somewhere.

"See what I mean?" the younger Kaiba asked his girlfriend.

"Yeah I do… Do you think that Joey could be _there?"_

"Anything is possible now…" Mokuba answered her. Serenity sighed. "Don't worry…He'll probably be home soon…"

"You're right…" Serenity said before there was a knock at the door. "Someone's here… I'll call you back later…"

"Alright… Be careful, bright eyes…"

"I will be.. I promise…" Serenity said with a smile before hanging up and answering the door to find Tristan. "Tristan! Joey still isn't here…"

"I, wasn't looking for Joey…" Tristan said. "I heard that you and Mokuba started dating…" Serenity blushed.

"Yeah… I'm sorry I didn't tell you… I didn't really know how…"

"It's okay Serenity… I just wanted to say I hope you guys last for a long time…" Serenity looked up at Tristan and smiled.

"Thank you Tristan…" she said before kissing his cheek. 

"Keep me posted on Joey okay?"

"Of course…" she said as he left. 

-----------

Malik had talked Joey into taking a long bath in the Jacuzzi tub he had. He promised the blonde it would help him relax, and that he would have dinner ready by the time he got out. Joey had agreed, though the Egyptian thought that he saw Joey lingering in the doorway staring at him… Malik mentally shrugged it off. He wasn't going to try and make any major moves towards Joey. He just wanted the blonde to be happy and if that meant going and giving the great Seto Kaiba a what-for on how he had treated the blonde and demand that he set it straight then so be it. At least his blonde angel would be happy. While Malik was waiting for the main course to finish he was setting up a surprise for Joey. He knew the blonde's favorite songs, restaurant, and, most importantly, what the blonde wanted in a real date. And Malik was determined to give it to him. He just needed the last part… someone to sing the songs at the restaurant. The restaurant would certainly allow a singer in the private rooms; he just needed a singer… Then it dawned on him… Aleca was in Domino as well. He picked up the phone and dialed in her cell. 

"Hello," said a laughing voice. 

"Hey, I need a favor…"

"Malik?! Anything for ya babe! I hadn't a clue you were in Domino!" 

"I need you to sing a… private concert of sorts…" Malik said keeping an eye on the bathroom door.

"Ooohhhh! So who is this lucky guy?" giggled the female voice on the other end.

"Aleca, are you gonna help me or not?" Malik asked working on dinner again.

"Well… What's in it for me?" the girl asked, both of them knowing that she was going to do it anyway.

"I'll help for one of your concerts again… So long as those guys don't try and shove me in the transport boxes."

"But that was so funny!"

"HEY!"

"Fine. Fine… They won't…. But I can't guarantee no one will strip you down to your boxers and make you run down the hall that has the dressing rooms…"

"Oh you will be so dead if you do that!"

"I know I will be…" came the snickered reply.

"So you'll help me?"

"Of course… Email me the details and what songs okay?"

"Sure thing…"

"Hey I have to go… The manager is getting antsy again…"

"Kay. Later…"

"Bye Mal!" Malik hung up the phone and set out the plates and such for dinner and put the food on the table before going over and rapping on the bathroom door. 

"Hey Joey… Dinner's ready…" he said through the door. The sound of the jets stopping was followed by the sound of water moving.

"Okay, Malik… I'll be right out…" Joey's voice answered. Malik smiled and poured the drinks into the glasses. The door clicked and he looked up to Joey and smiled. With his hair wet the bangs didn't have the same volume so it hung in his face and he kept pushing it away. 

They ate most of dinner in silence before Joey spoke up softly. "Thanks again Malik…"

"It's not a problem at all Joey, you know that…" he answered smiling across the table to the blonde.

"Still… I know that sometimes I can be a handful…"

"You've been nothing near!" Malik protested. Joey's brown eyes were still locked down on his plate as he moved his carrots around with his fork. 

"Sorry…"

"What are you sorry for Joey?" the platinum haired boy asked with concern.

"Excuse me," Joey murmured as he got up quickly and headed for the bedroom. Malik got up and followed just catching the door before it shut. Joey, though, refused to meet his amethyst eyes with his chocolate ones. 

"Joey? What's wrong?" he asked softly placing a hand on Joey's cheek and finding it damp again, though his hair was now dry. 

"Nothing… I'm sorry…"

"Stop apologizing Joey," Malik said sternly. Joey's head snapped up and Malik caught it in his hands and wiped away more tears. "You've done nothing wrong… I'm just worried about you…"

"But…"

"Shh… but nothing Joey…" Malik told him. Joey's lip trembled before he leaned close and closed the space between his lips and Malik's in a kiss. Though this was what Malik wanted, it wasn't exactly how he had planned. He tried to pull back but Joey followed his lips and wrapped his arms around his neck. After a few moments Malik gave in to Joey's kiss and wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist and pulled him closer. 

"Malik?" Joey whispered across the lips he just kissed. 

"Yeah Joey?" Malik managed to get out after a moment. 

"Kiss me more," the blonde told him. Malik smiled and kissed the blonde's lips again. Joey leaned as close to him as he could for a moment. Malik dragged his kisses down Joey's jaw to his neck and on to his shoulder. Joey pulled Malik with him till they fell on the bed Malik crawled up to kiss Joey again causing the blonde to moan into the kiss and clutch at tanned shoulders…

The next morning Joey woke up in the tangled sheets with a note next to his head along with a rose.

Joey-  I'm sorry if last night went too far… When you wake up, give me a call on my cell… It's the first speed-dial button on the cordless phone… If I'm free from the meeting, or soon will be, I'll come get you for breakfast at any place you want…   Love, Malik

 Joey blinked rapidly. He was sorry… Joey could remember exactly what happened and he started the whole thing… Hell! He was the one that practically stripped Malik down! Not that he was regretting it at the moment… It was a very nice view… Joey rolled over to where the phone was and dialed Malik's cell phone.

"Hello?" Malik's voice was hard to hear over all the noise in the background.

"Hey Malik… It's me," Joey said.

"Good morning, Beautiful… I didn't expect you up for a while yet!"

"Very funny… So what's this you were saying about breakfast?"

"I knew the promise of food would come up sooner rather than later," Malik chuckled. 

"Malik!" Joey whined playfully with a smile.

"Okay, alright… I still have to stay here a bit longer…" Malik started before Joey heard someone calling Malik in the background. "But I'll call as soon as I'm done okay?"

"Okay Malik… I'll be waiting," Joey told him softly. 

"I'm glad… See you in a few Beautiful…" Malik said as a goodbye before Joey was greeted with a dial tone. The blonde sighed happily as he got up lazily wincing a few places that called out for his attention after last night. After a quick shower and a cup of coffee, Joey was just pulling on his shirt when there was a knock at the door. Joey hesitated a minute before the knocking got louder. He went and answered the door. 

"Yes?" he asked looking at the girl that stood before him in the doorway. 

"Hello!" she said with a think accent. "I'm looking Malik… Is he home?" she asked smiling brightly.

"No he's not," Joey answered. 

"Oh…" the girl said as her dark hair fell in her face a bit. She brushed her crimson red bangs away from her eyes and smiled again. "Well, could you give this to him?" she asked handing Joey a large envelope. "It's kind of important."

"Of course…"Joey said taking the yellow paper from here. She was looking at him for a moment, which made him uneasy. "Is there anything else I can do for you?" he asked.

"You're Joey!" she said suddenly. "Malik talks about you almost non-stop! It's a task to get him to talk about anything else half the time," she explained. "It's great to meet you!"

"Umm thank you… And you are?"

"Oh. My name is Aleca… I'll be seeing you around though," she winked at him before leaving with a wave of her hand over her shoulder. Joey blinked a moment before shutting the door. He placed the folder on the breakfast nook, where most of Malik's mail was anyway. The open window however blew it off and a picture fell out. Joey picked it up to put it back where it came from when he paused at what he saw. There was that Aleca girl practically jumping all over Malik who had an arm around her waist. They were both smiling, that is if you squinted at Aleca's face enough because she was kissing Malik's cheek. Joey took a deep breath and set the photo back where it had come from before going back into Malik's bedroom and pulling out the photo album he'd seen. After a few pages of the two of them and a few pages of the whole Domino group the book became over ridden with picture of Malik and Aleca together doing various things. One even looked like a prom picture… Joey fought back tears while trying to find a reasonable explanation. Joey dropped the book when the phone rang again. He couldn't bring himself to answer it. 

Malik's worried voice came on the machine. "Joey? I know you're there beautiful…. Look, I'm done here and I'm heading home okay? I'll be there in ten minutes alright? Joey, if you're there please Joey, pick up if you can… Please!" Joey blinked at the desperate tone in Malik's voice. Malik sighed. "I'll seen you in ten…" Then there was silence again. Joey fell to his knees and sobbed silently onto the bed. It muffled all sounds out. 

-----

Malik broke almost every speeding law there was to get to Joey as fast as he could. He didn't know what happened but there was no reason that his blonde angel shouldn't be able to answer the phone, unless it just hit him on what had happened the night before…

"Joey?" Malik called dropping his helmet on the ground with a thud. Malik checked the bathroom, dining room, kitchen, and was walking into the bedroom when suddenly he heard a muffled noise. He opened the door to see Joey sobbing on the floor. Malik dashed over to him. "Joey! Joey, what's wrong?" Malik asked trying to look the blonde in the face. He was shocked when Joey pushed him away trying to avoid looking at him even more. "Joey!" Malik gasped before trying to pull the blonde to him to offer comfort. Joey struggled more and Malik finally got the blonde seated on the bed in his arms. "Shhh… it's alright Joey… It's okay… Hush now… No more tears please…"

Joey shook his head and tried to get up again but Malik held him tighter. 

"Joey, by Ra! Tell me what's wrong?"

"Just let me go!" Joey choked out trying to push himself away from the Egyptian. 

"No! Not until you tell me what has you so upset!" the platinum haired teen demanded.

"You! Okay are you happy now?" Joey demanded glaring at him through his tears.

"Joey… What did I do?" Malik asked tears looking as though they would form in his eyes as well. Joey looked away from him towards the floor. Malik followed his gaze and saw the photo album open. He sighed. "It's not just me is it Joey? It's Aleca to isn't?"

Joey nodded curtly and tried to get up again. Malik's arms still caged him in. "I told you now let me go!"

"Are you going to hear me out?" Malik asked the blonde softly. Joey relaxed and nodded slightly. Malik smiled sadly and explained that Aleca was a good friend of his from Egypt.

"Then why is there a picture of her kissing you?" Joey asked still not looking at the Egyptian. 

"That picture… I don't even have a copy of that…"

"She dropped one of for you…" 

"She was here?" Malik blinked rapidly. Joey nodded.

"I left the folder on the breakfast bar…" Malik got up and looked deeply into Joey's brown eyes. 

"Please, stay here… I'll be right back…" Joey, though he didn't want to, melted slightly under Malik's gaze and sighed.

"Okay… I'll stay right here…" Malik smiled slightly and left to get the photo.

-------

Duke scowled as he poked at the shaved ice before his companion sighed and jabbed her spoon into it and took a bite. "It may be green but it won't kill you," she said crunching the ice before returning to her ice cream.

"But looking at it makes me uneasy!" Duke defended.

"It's spearmint!"

"Aleca! It's just weird!" he sighed.

"Man, you and Malik are more alike than you want to admit!" Aleca ignored the glare she received and continued on. "You're both doing all these things for a guy!"

"You know the only reason I came with you to help with this tour-publicity thing was that I got to come here to Domino!"

"To see Tristan!" Aleca said sticking out her tongue. Duke scowled again before blinking rapidly as a spoon was jabbed into his mouth with the shaved ice on it. "Not so bad is it?"

"I think you chipped a tooth…" Duke muttered to her. Aleca rolled her eyes. 

"Hey, you're the newbie on the crew. I have to be hard on you…" The sound of a motorcycle came close and stopped. The two looked up, both expecting different people, though Duke was rewarded with whom he wanted to see. 

"Tristan!" Duke said with an uneasy smile as the brunette came towards their table. He was eyeing Aleca oddly. The girl only smiled and tossed her black and crimson hair over her shoulders. 

"Hey Duke… What are you doing here?"

"Aleca drug me out here actually," he said with a look at Aleca who just grinned at him. "Oh uh, Tristan, this is Aleca Hekmet… Aleca, this is Tristan Taylor," Duke said introducing them. 

"Pleasure," Aleca said with a wink to Tristan. "Why don't you join us? There's enough room at the table," she offered. Duke was giving her a look that said 'what are you doing?' which she ignored naturally. 

"You guys sure I'm not interrupting or something?"

"Of course not!" Duke said quickly giving Tristan an odd smile. 

"I'll be right back then…" Tristan said as he went to get his order. 

"Now you have to eat it," Aleca grinned. 

"I HATE you," Duke said to the girl who giggled. 

"Save that for later when you need it," she winked to him. Tristan came back with his own shaved ice, which Aleca commented, appeared to be the same as Duke's.

"You said you didn't eat shaved ice," Tristan said to Duke who looked almost like he was caught trying to get away with stealing candy from the store. 

"Heh, well, umm I decided to give it a try…" he said taking a bite. Aleca snorted into her ice cream before coughing around a 'bullshit', which Tristan must have caught since he looked between them a few times before asking again if he was interrupting anything.

"No! Of course you're not Tristan," Aleca told him. "Me and Duke were just out here having some small talk over frozen treats! So tell me about yourself… Duke over there is 'man-o-mystery' so I can't get a thing out of him." In a few minutes, Tristan and Aleca were into a deep discussion which Duke was listening to half-heartedly till Aleca apparently said that Tristan wasn't her type but she had a friend who was a perfect match for him. When the brunette questioned further, Aleca pled she had to be going and left the two boys together. She grinned to herself and crossed her fingers before climbing into her small convertible and driving off. 

"Your friend is weird," Tristan said trying to get Duke to say something other than mild and absent responses. 

"That's just Aleca…" Duke muttered, spearing his spoon into the melting treat before him. 

"Hey Duke," Tristan said nudging the other boy. Duke looked up and expected Tristan to be looking off at some girl asking his opinion but instead he was met with dark eyes looking at his. "You know dude, if there is anything that you need to talk about or something you can come and track me down…" Duke blinked at him a moment before nodding.

"Thanks…" Duke murmured looking back down at his order trying desperately to keep the blush in his cheeks from rising. 

"Come on," Tristan said getting up and slapping Duke's shoulder. Duke blinked and looked up at him. "Come on." 

"What do you mean?"

"I mean get up and come on, you know, so we can go do something and hopefully make you function like a human." Tristan grinned when Duke started arguing, pretty much with himself, over the fact that he was not acting weird in any way as Tristan had accused. Tristan shook his head as they climbed on his bike and started just, driving pretty much till they thought of something. Duke wasn't exactly trying to think of something to do. He was more focused on being able to hold onto to Tristan as the bike sped down the streets. 

---------

Joey was sobbing on Malik's shoulder, apologizing over and over while the other whispered that it was perfectly fine.

"I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions… I should have trusted you…" Joey hiccuped. Malik smiled at him tilting the blonde's head so that he could kiss away the tears. Joey had other things in mind so when Malik's lips were close enough he moved his head slightly and caught the Egyptians lips in a kiss. Malik smiled into it before trying to pull back, but Joey wasn't in that kind of mood. He rolled over enough to pin the taller teen to the bed and leaned down to kiss him again. Joey began to work on the buttons of Malik's shirt while trailing his kisses over the tanned cheek of his lover and down to his ear as he nipped at it. "Do you have anywhere else to go?" Joey whispered into the ear he was teasing. 

"Not except taking you to breakfast," Malik gasped as the blonde's talented tongue joined in the torture. 

"I decided what I wanted…" Joey murmured mysteriously as he came back and placed a few quick kisses on Malik's lips. 

"And that is?"

"You." One word, the simplest answer possible. Malik, for all the control he kept trying to hold onto, snapped. He rolled the two of them over and roughly invaded Joey's mouth while yanking the other's shirt off. Joey pried the rest of Malik's shirt off as well. Hands roamed and Malik's belt was tossed aside mere moments later. Joey smiled as his back arched from the pressure Malik applied to a sensitive spot on his throat. Malik silently thanked Ra that at the moment his neighbors were away at work so they didn't hear him and Joey in their morning escapade. 

-----------

Yugi frowned as he hung up the phone. Serenity still hadn't heard from Joey, no one had seen Malik, and to top it off- Tristan was worried about Duke acting strange. The last bit of news would make even Yami uneasy. Tristan and Duke were friends yes. That wasn't the question. It's that Duke was apparently was acting stranger than normal. Tristan rarely told someone what was really on his mind and that Serenity heard from Ryou that the brunette was worried was a bit of a shock. The small teen paced around his room while thinking hard. Duke had said something when they'd seen each other earlier in the week… what was it?

"Duke! I didn't know you were back in town!" Yugi said happily as he ran over to the taller teen who looked more than surprised at the sound of his friend's voice.

"Oh! Yugi… Sorry I was off in my own world I guess… Sorry, I didn't tell anyone I was back in town… I just got in last night actually…" Duke said, though he still looked a bit out of it.

"Is the jet-lag bothering you?"

"Not at all actually…' Duke answered.

"Well, I'm sure Tristan will be happy that you're back in town!" the young boy chirped. 

"I hope so…" Duke whispered to himself fiddling with a dice charm on his wrist. Yugi had blinked and shrugged it off. He'd told the other teen to come by the shop at some point. Duke had nodded absently.

"That's IT!" Yugi declared loudly startling Yami as he walked into the room. 

"What's it Aibou?" the pharaoh asked him curiously.

"I think I know why Duke is acting strange! Tristan's worried about him. At least that's what Serenity said that Ryou had heard from Tristan… But that covers one of three problems!" Yugi babbled on. 

"What are the other two?"

"Where Joey is, and where Malik is. The theory is if we find one we've found the other. Yugi didn't know at that moment how right he was. 

"So why is Duke acting strange?" Yami asked mostly to humor his light. 

"He's in love with Tristan!" Yugi exclaimed excitedly. Yami blinked trying to take in the information.

"Are you sure Aibou?"

"Uh-huh!" Yugi said and explained what had happened when he saw Duke earlier and that it mostly seemed to be when either Tristan was mentioned or around, hence Tristan was able to pick up on it.

"Then shouldn't you be calling Duke and trying to set him up with Tristan?" Yami asked with a humored look on his face. Yugi pouted before Yami kissed his head and smiled to his hikari. Yugi still pouted slightly but it turned into a grin at the look Yami gave him. Yugi got on his tiptoes and was able to get a quick kiss from his boyfriend. 

--------------------

Seto was raging mad. Mokuba mad a wise choice when he decided to avoid where Seto was at all possible costs which meant taking dinner alone in his room most of the time. The younger Kaiba understood his brother's frustrations. If Serenity and he broke up and suddenly his bright eyes disappeared when a man obsessed with her suddenly came around, he'd be ready to kill as well. 

"I want to find out where Wheeler is!" Seto demanded into the phone. The voice on the other end apologized they didn't know. Seto slammed the phone down in a fury. "Where are you Joey?" he whispered pulling open a drawer of his desk retrieving one of the only pictures of them together. He had Joey wrapped in a tight hug while the said blonde was reaching behind him to try and coax Seto's lips closer to his for a kiss. They were wet at the time having just climbed out of Seto's private pool. The smiled that shown in the brown eyes of his old lover shined even in the photo. He set the picture on his desk and started to try and find out if any calls had come from Joey's cell recently. 

-----------------

Malik's eyes fluttered open. He tried to sit up but the body on top of his, as well as mostly intertwined with his own, made it rather difficult. Malik eyes widened as what happened sunk in. He glanced out the window and saw the sun setting. 'Oh DAMN!' he thought looking down at Joey's happy face before sighing with a smile. Even if he had tried to avoid what had happened at all costs, it still happened…and, as much as it hurt him, he was obviously not the blonde's first.

~Of course it was Kaiba, you baka! Even YOU knew how much in love they were!~

'Hadn't Yami banished you?' Malik asked the voice.

~You cannot banish what is inside you, Malik. True as it may have been I was a bit harsh on the blonde but you were much harsher…~ the voice mocked snidely. 

'So why pop up now?'

~To keep you from making a mistake! You know that Joey doesn't love you the way he did Seto! True he loves you but he will always love Seto as his first true love… By AmmunRa what am I saying?~

'I think you got soft somewhere along the lines Marik…'

~Shut up! Now Hikari. The problem ensuing is that stupid Kaiba. As much as you are **ENJOYING** yourself, you still need to think about the angel, ne?~

'Yes…' Malik said looking back down at Joey's peaceful face as he scooted closer to his lover. Malik grinned and kissed his forehead. The blonde murmured something intelligible. 

~Then, you have to get him back with Kaiba. It will hurt both of us, my image mind you, but that's what needs to be done. But you can still go on that date!~ Marik told him before going back into his soul room. Malik carefully untangled himself from Joey who didn't appear too happy at that but snuggled into the place where he had been sleeping and smiled. Malik pulled a sheet further over the pale, bared skin of his lover. Padding over to his dresser he pulled out boxers and a pair of pajama bottoms before heading for a shower. I don't want to give him up but what I really want is Joey happy…He needs to go and see his sister soon before she starts calling the cops and reports him as a missing person if she hasn't already.

Joey woke to an empty bed and no note. He sat up wincing at a pain shooting up his back before he heard the shower. He was about to get up to go and join his Malik when the water stopped and soon Malik came out drying his hair. 

"Hey," Joey said smiling to Malik before getting up and moving to get a kiss from the Egyptian though was only given a small, chaste one. Nothing like he'd had a few hours before they fell asleep. "Is something wrong Malik?" Joey asked blinking up at the dark purple eyes of his lover. 

"Of course not," Malik answered kissing Joey's forehead. "What do you want for dinner?" Joey thought a moment before answering pizza but not letting the other reach the phone before taking his face in his hands.

"Something is wrong Malik… I can tell… What is it?" Joey asked quietly. 

"It's nothing… I've got a bit of a headache is all," Malik lied softly. Joey leaned up and left a trail of kisses along Malik's head. 

"I hope you feel better soon," the blonde whispered with a smile. Malik returned it as best he could. 

----====****----====****----====****

AN: And there be chapter two! ^_^ yeppers chappie two!

Pietro: Don't ask where this is going because I don't even think she knows….

Joey: Malik? I'm with Malik? How can I be with Malik? I'm with Seto, er… I WAS with Seto…. Kat, how come I'm not with Seto? **keeps rambling on before Yama and Draco pull him into another room and lock him in there. Joey now starts knocking on the glass continuing his questions**

Dai: Please review! ^_^


End file.
